Taven
Taven 'is a member of the XAWA roster played by Josh Richardson. Career First run with XAWA (2014) Taven debuted with J.J. Stone as his manager in early 2014. Taven would spend the large majority of that year undefeated, even winning the XAWA International Championship on the September 21 edition of ''ShOcK!. He would suffer his first pinfall loss at the hands of Deacon Storm later that same year at Recoil. He would then pin Blackheart backstage on the November 11 edition of LiveWire to become XAWA Hardcore Champion, though he would lose the title later that night back to Blackheart in a three-way dance that also involved Will Smith. He would finish out the year in a feud with his former manager, Stone, who turned his back on Taven at Recoil. Taven would lose to Stone at Anarchy Colosseum V and demask to reveal he was referee Rick Richardson (though this has since been retconned). Taven wrestled at the 2015 reunion show, Reunited We Stand, against Chaos Zero and El Loco Rojo. He won that match. Hardcore Zone Wrestling (2016) Taven briefly appeared with HZW in 2016, feuding with Chaos Zero and El Loco Rojo. Return to XAWA (2018 – present) Taven returned to the XAWA in 2018 at Redemption on the Road 2 Ruin in a loss to Deacon Storm, following a chokeslam from Kitana. He then won a battle royal at Highway to Hell to face Kitana for the XAWA World Heavyweight Championship at Anarchy Colosseum VI. It was reported on the September 19, 2018 edition of Worldwide that Taven attacked Kitana and injured her. She was forced to let Cyrus Mason defend the title for her at Anarchy Colosseum VI, and he would lose the championship to Taven. The next month, at Laid to Rest, Taven was supposed to defend the title in a triple threat match with The Alien and J.J. Stone. However, Stone was attacked off-screen by El Loco Rojo, and Rojo inserted himself into the match. Taven retained after pinning The Alien. Rojo was not involved in the decision, so he challenged again at Awakening and subsequently lost. It was around this time that Taven started being managed by Dr. Wolfsburg. At Laid to Rest, Kitana laid down a challenge to Taven: if she couldn't win the XAWA World Heavyweight Championship back from Taven, she would retire. This match took place at Recoil, with Taven retaining the title despite interference from Mason. A battle royal was held at Thunderstruck to determine Taven's next opponent, won by WIll Smith, who also got to pick the stipulation: a Thumbtack Guitar match. Smith lost to Taven, who subsequently became the longest-reigning World Heavyweight Champion in XAWA history. In wrestling * '''Finishing moves ** Doomsday (Rolling cutter) ** Apocalypse (Forward somersault cutter) * Signature moves ** Shoulder claw ** Multiple falling headbutts ** Lifting a leg in the opponents direction, simulating urination * Managers ** J.J. Stone ** Dr. Wolfsburg * Entrance themes ** "Before I Forget" by Slipknot (April 20, 2014 – May 25, 2014) ** "Loco" by Coal Chamber (May 25, 2014 – April 22, 2018; June 1, 2019 – present) ** "Snap" by Slipknot (July 29, 2018 – May 5, 2019) Championships and accomplishments * Hardcore Zone Wrestling ** HZW Hardcore Champion (1 time) * eXtreme Anarchy Wresting Association ** XAWA Hardcore Champion (1 time) ** XAWA International Champion (1 time) ** XAWA World Heavyweight Champion (1 time; current) Category:XAWA talent Category:XAWA debuts in 2014 Category:XAWA Hardcore Champions Category:XAWA International Champions Category:XAWA World Heavyweight Champions